Hediondo, hediondo rima con (tocar) fondo
by Kiriahtan
Summary: Le temblaban las manos, tirado sobre el suelo, postrado a los pies de Ramsay -Lord Ramsay. Lord. Lord. No debía olvidarse. Era importante-. Le temblaban las manos mientras intentaba agarrarse los harapos y no recordar que Hediondo había habido una vez en la que no era Hediondo. Porque era Hediondo. Debía serlo. Hediondo, Hediondo, que rima con tocar fondo.


Si a alguien le gusta esta pequeña viñeta, que sepa que se la debe a **Khalissa**, quien la pidió y a quién está dedicada. Pidió algo relacionado con Hediondo (y a poder ser con Ramsay) y en cuanto lo leí, la idea apareció en mi cabeza y me dije: tengo que hacerlo. Sin opción a réplica. Y aquí está el resultado. Lo cierto es que estoy bastante satisfecho aunque no sea muy largo así que me he decidido a subirlo aquí también.

* * *

**·**

**Hediondo, Hediondo **

**que rima con (tocar) fondo**

**·**

Le temblaban las manos. Le temblaban todo el rato. Cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo, echándose hacia adelante. Parecía más un trapo viejo que una persona, clavando la frente en el suelo y escondiendo las manos que temblaban entre la ropa, retorciendo la tela de arpillera. Su aspereza le causaba cortes en las manos pero Hediondo ni siquiera se daba cuenta de ello: solo quería que su señor no se diese cuenta de cómo le temblaban las manos.  
Había habido una vez en la que no le temblaban así las manos. Una vez en la que no había tenido que postrarse de esa forma. Daba igual que Theon Greyjoy no fuese igual a los hijos de Ned Stark, que estuviese en Invernalia como rehén por mucho que lo camuflasen con la palabra "pupilo", no había tenido que hincar la rodilla de aquella forma que ni siquiera podía considerarse hincar la rodilla. Solo aquellas personas con un mínimo orgullo y posición tenían que sentirse humillados al arrodillarse y Hediondo se tiraba, ni siquiera se dejaba caer, a los pies de su señor.

Y él no era Theon Greyjoy. No lo era. No sabía quién era Theon Greyjoy. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Hediondo nunca lo había conocido. Solo sabía que estaba muerto. Pobre chico. Pero a veces la muerte era mejor.

—¿Esa es la forma que tienes de arrodillarte ante tu señor?

La voz de Ramsay -_Lord Ramsay. Lord. Lord. Lord._ Que no se te olvide, Hediondo- era un cuchillo que le atravesaba la piel cortándole el aliento con su sola aparición. Había pedido porque no le hablase. Porque le dejase ahí, postrado, y se fuese. Quizá una patada porque al lord le entretenía pegar patadas a las cosas y Hediondo era una cosa. Pero que se fuese sin más. Sin hablarle, sin fijarse en él.

Las manos seguían temblándole y no encontraba su voz. ¿A dónde se había ido? ¿Alguna vez había tenido voz Hediondo? En momentos como ese le parecía que no, con la boca seca y la garganta aún más áspera. Cerró los ojos y trató de abrir los labios para responder. No podía ignorar a su señor o Ramsay lo consideraría una falta de respeto. Entre los harapos, le temblaban tanto como las manos.

—N-n-no, señor...

—¿No? ¿No vas a mostrarme el respeto que merezco?

_No, no, no, no, no era eso lo que quería decir._ Hediondo nunca sabía qué era lo que tenía que decir ante Ramsay. Había habido una vez en la que le sobraban palabras y ahora ninguna le venía. Sacudió la cabeza, nerviosamente. Quería decir que no pero no sabía cómo. Ramsay malinterpretaría sus explicaciones como se le antojase pero en realidad era culpa suya por no saber decir lo que debía.

—Siempre estoy a sus pies... —musitó._ Por favor, por favor, por favor._ Que fuese suficiente para calmar al joven Bolton. Lo rogaba para sus adentros, tremulamente, como quien se repite una plegaria rogando porque se hiciese real, como si con cada repetición pudiera lograrlo un poco más.

Un par de segundos de silencio.

Hediondo se atrevió a mirar, muy poco. Le dolía la respiración en las costillas. Los pulmones al hincharse presionaban contra los huesos doloridos por los golpes, las patadas, las humillaciones y el hambre, que se agarraban alrededor de su pecho como una prisión en vez de una protección.  
Ramsay sonreía. Sería una buena noticia de no ser porque Ramsay sonreía de muchas formas distintas y solo una minoría eran buenas.

Y soltó una carcajada. Hediondo se encogió instintivamente al escuchar esa risa.

—Que divertido eres, Hediondo... Ya sé qué estás a mis pies. Es tu lugar —comentó Ramsay aproximándose.

¡No te acerques!, el grito quedó ahogado al final de su estómago que se encogió, provocándole una punzada de dolor y de terror. No debía pensar esas cosas, no debía pensarlas porque entonces estaría un paso más cerca de decirlas y sabía perfectamente las consecuencias. Logró no decir nada, contener ese reflejo de pánico al final de su estómago. Tampoco se movió. Antes. Antes se hubiera movido. No estaría ahí ni siquiera arrodillado sino tirado. Pero eso había sido otra persona que no era ya él. Él era Hediondo. Ni siquiera tenía que pensar en cosas que ya no era: era Hediondo y siempre había sido Hediondo. No podía pensar nada más.

Los pasos de Lord Bolton se detuvieron a escasos pies de él y Hediondo quiso apretar la cara contra el suelo, esconderla entre las losas del castillo y sentir el frío de la piedra en la frente y las mejillas sucias y manchadas.

Así no vería esas botas y no tendría por qué saber lo que había tras ellas.

—Solo quiero que _tú_ no te olvides de ello —le explicó con falsedad, desde su altura, en pie, la voz de Ramsay.

La patada le dolió entre las costillas. Le tiró a un lado. Los Bolton de por sí eran una familia con fuerza y Ramsay sabía demostrarlo. Hediondo boqueó en el suelo. Sabía que tenía que reponerse pronto y volver a arrodillarse, o tirarse, cualquier cosa. Entreabrió la mirada. Ramsay le miraba altivamente, sonriendo, complacido. Complacido. Al menos eso era bueno.

—... gracias... señor —logró exhalar pese a cómo le faltaba el aliento. Hediondo siempre tenía que dar las gracias.

Ramsay asintió y volvió a reírse antes de girarse. No le dijo nada más, no le prestó más atención, tampoco volvió a golpearlo. Al final había sido una patada como si no existiera.

Y como si no existiese, dando gracias por no existir en esos momentos, Hediondo se recogió a sí mismo para apartarse de ahí, quitarse de en medio y dar gracias porque al final solo había sido una patada.


End file.
